Weaken
by Snoopy5
Summary: Her life riddled away from her, what could of been the cause of this...why does it have to be her?
1. Prolouge

I... don't know what happened. Everything was perfect yesterday. She gave me her usual look of disapproval but i knew deep down she cared. That was yesterday though. Today the cold reality decided to take a visit. I sat in the Pioneer Hospital distract with her best partner Bobble. He's a good kid with long green hair and very frill arms. He had a stern look on his face. My eyes are too blurry to see it for sure.

She's been in there for hours. Or so what my watch told me. I was afraid. I had no idea what was going on. I was worried. What if she doesn't come back? Finally for what seemed forever a nusr came through the emergancy doors. The humar Bobble hopped up very quickly asking questions and having a comotion. She took him into through the doors. I assume to avoid me from hearing.

Iyee! why won't they let me know nothing anymore!? They treat me like a kid and they know that i am beyond 15 years old! I'm old enough to know whats goin on! Hopping off the stale chair, i poked my pointed ear to the door to hear...

"Well... we were able to rip the armor off of her. However all the energy she lost from it gave her an effect of addiction. She'll be bed ridden for a good 3 weeks as well. So make sure she stays in bed."

I thought for a moment... Energy lost? Armor? What exactly does it mean...

Double Negative intended.  
Yeah, I'm sorta new at writing fanfiction again. The last thing i did was Last April. And that was stellarly bad. Now this is only a mere prolouge. Chapter 1 will last longer i hope. I'd really appreciate any and all comments critiques and such. Because i need to get back all the skill i lost from fiction writing again. 


	2. Awakening

Well, the FPPOV is something I'll do on and off. Lettin you know now. Its gonna get funky so bare with it Kids.

Chapter 1.

The small force snuck back to her chair once upon hearing footsteps returning to the waiting room. The nurse kept a calm face and signaled that the foneweal to follow her. Bobble who was inside before sat down as the force walked in. The nurse begun to speak, "Being the only female in contact with her, we'll ask you to watch her once we let her out." The nurse spoke of things the little newman couldn't comprehend but nodded anyway. They both walked into her room. The process red head girl, sat almost lifeless in her bed. Her topless body was filled with red slashes and slices across. A bigger red gash appeared on her chest. it was indeed a horrid sight for the newman to lay her eyes on. Though to break the mood a bit...

"Usada! Your Nakey Wakey!" The foneweal points out the obvious to the nurse and the red haired female. The nurse informed the force of the information, "Tingle," she starts thinking of a way to simplify her speech, "...Usada is sick. And I need you to keep watch of her until she is feeling better. Do you understand?" The little force looked at Usada's scars again and again points out, "Is she gonna have to stay naked the entire time?" The nurse gave Tingle a stern look, "As long as she has those scars she cannot wear tight clothing, and bra's are out of the question..." The force looked again before promptly removing her own large sweater.

"So... she can't wear tight stuff... so can she wear my sweaters su?" She asked the nurse who's still rather stunned with the girl's actions.

"I ur...don't see why not..." The nurse quickly gives Tingle a blanket to wrap herself in and helps Usada into Tingle's rather large sweater. Conviently, the neck loop was big enough do drop low enough so her scars were visible, yet semi decent. After a few moments of getting Usada into her wheel chair, Tingle, the nurse and Usada all walked through the waiting room again. Tingle wrapping herself in the said blanket from earlier. Before Bobble could comment on Tingle's lack of shirt ness, the nurse belts out a, "Don't ask."

It was a quiet ride home from the hospital. Tingle and Usada sat in the back. Tingle constantly kept a hand on Usada. Checking her pulse she would always tell Bobble. Finally at home, Bobble slowly wheeled Usada into Tingle's room. For she cannot be alone at anytime. Tingle sat in the room with Usada. Quickly putting on a second sweater for herself.

"How are you feeling Usadada?" she asked her. Usada said not a word, but continued to breathe heavy. The force then promptly sets out a blanket and a pillow for herself on the floor near the bed where Usada resided.

"Um okie dokie Usadaaaa su. Try to get some sleepy's tonight." she said before turning off the lights to begin there sleep for the night. 


	3. Weakness

Oh yeah repersents people not mine. They own them selves.

Chapter 2.

The sun was bright onto the girls' eyes. Usada first re-acted to the bright light. Letting off a disgusted moan. For indeed it was bright. Tingle quickly perked up upon hearing Usada.

"Yay.. Usadada is awakey su!" the red haired lady gave a stirred look at Tingle, and slowly replies, "You mean to tell me...you...were awake waiting for...me to wake up?" Her voice was slow and dislodged though at the least hearing her voice put a big smile on Tingle's face.

"Yepperu! I waited allll night! Bobble's been waiting too. We wanna see you all better wetter!" She replied back, before a knock was heard. It was Bobble at the door, already dressed in some casual garments. "Yo Ting. I got the bath all ready for ya." He stated to the force. The force smiles and promptly heads to pick up Usada.

"Wha... what are you doing?" The ramarl asked Tingle. With a big smile on her face she replies, "Your gonna take a bathy wathy!"

"What?! What!? Unhand me! I can take a bath my self!" The ramarl griped as she weakly struggled from Tingle's grip, before panting heavily. Not a pant like a long run mind you, but a gasping wheezy one. Tingle growing worried shouts for Bobble, "Syuuu!! Come Quick! She's not breathing righty wighty!" Bobble quickly ran to the hall and did all he could for her. After their little scare, Usada was finally sent to the bath.

The bathroom was an impressive site. A white marble bath tub filled with a purple bubbling liquid placed in the corner surrounded by pink walls and a generic tiled floor. Faint music that Tingle played broke through the silence of the bubbles popping and Usada's shifting in the tub. She sat in the bubbling liquid, supposedly it was for her scars, but it felt very comfortable to her entire body. It took a few minutes until Tingle showed up. She was in a one piece swimsuit, with no intentions on joining her friend to the bath, but able to get wet without worry of ruining her clothing. She had a brush in her hand, and a plethora of towels under her free arm.

"You ready for your bathy wathy suuu?" Tingle blurts out, cutting through the r8me that was Usada's background music for her calm lounging. Usada sighed and nodded, admitting defeat. Kneeling on the bathrooms floor, Tingle begun to carefully brush away at Usada's back.

"The nurse says this purple liquids gonna burn out any viruses and bacteria you have in your body." Tingle chirped continuing to brush away at her back, "Though. I don't understand what got you this icky germy wermys su." Usada sighed for a moment, and looked at Tingle.

"Tingle... i got something to tell you..." she replied slowly, as Tingle give a irk and begun to listen.

Meanwhile, Bobble waited in the living room, trying to stay as calm as he could. Word had gone out about Usada and her position. People from her close friends like Nisshoku and Links to total strangers like Meira and Quinn. Needless to say he was getting very frustrated. And without second though, the phone rung once again. Bobble quickly snaps the phone to his ear and shouts, "YES this is Usada's House! YES SHE IS FINE!!!" he breathed for a moment, before hearing a female voice over the line.

"Well excuse me, " it was the nurse from before. Bobble irked and belts quickly, "Ehhhh..Sorry about that. Been getting calls like all morning about Usada..." the nurse interrupts, "Yes. his call is about usada. Could you bring her to the hospital right away?" Bobble had a questioning look on his face.

i Again? Now for what?/i 


	4. Guest

Ok, some notes before we begin. Chapter names are here! :D I also like to mention that there are some guests this chapter!

The One Hero controls Jane, or G.H.O.S.T. No 9.  
Photondrop owns herself

This chapter is a bit... interesting, you'll see certain things happening in this chapter, which have been implied before. And with this it comes insultation and down right abuse. Lets make things clear, bthis matter does NOT opinionate my ordeals on the matter/b K!

Chapter 3 - Guest

Tingle's ears perked upon hearing Usada's voice.

"Well... what I gotta tell you is..." Usada was interrupted from speaking when Bobble shouted annoyed, "Tingle. Usada. We're goin to the hospital. Now." The newman pouted as she carefully lifted, wrapped and dried off her precious fragile package. Moving Usada quickly to the room, the force promptly asks, "What color do ja want to-day suuuu?" She pointed towards her closet covered in a plethora of colored sweaters and tank tops, each with the official "Su" heart on them.

"Eh, black is fine." Usada replied, carefully fastening the button of jeans. Tingle nodded and pulls he black sweatshirt over Usada's head, and correctly placed on. Unlike her other shirts, it displayed a Spade in the chest area. Tingle quickly pulls her self a pair of shorts over her swimsuit, in attempts to look half way decent. She then promptly lifts Usada and heads down the stairs.

"Tee hee! It feels like we are married when I carry you like this!" Tingle blurted out before quickly growing a flushed red blush over her creamed skin. Bobble waited at the bottom of the stairs with Usada's Throne. Tingle decided to name Usada's wheelchair to give it more honor. Finally outside, the three walked towards the hospital. Bobble was the "horse" for Usada's throne, while Tingle was ever close by holding onto Usada's hand. All seemed well until they begun running into guests. The first guest was a member of the Great Hunter Organization of Secret Travels, or GHOST for short. She was called Number 09, but her real name was Jane. She looked directly at Usada's chest and sighed.

"That...looks...very painful." She sighed again worriedly, Usada and Ghost weren't the closest of friends, they rivaled one another all the time, yet deep down inside they both cared for one another. Usada gave off a weak smile and replies, "Well hey. I am gonna beat you in nasties scars." The two Ramarls laughed among the sadly said joke.

"Just you wait Jane! I'll be back to kick yer ass one more time!" Usada replies one more before being pushed away in her carriage. Ghost could do nothing more, but smile and wave. After a bit of more silence, their 2nd guest walked by. Someone that both Tingle and Usada knew. Her face drooped as low as her long red hair could.

"Oh God, its worse than what Quinn told me..." An irritating silence developed between them all, before Usada could blurt, "Well... ah damn I got nothing." Usada tried to joke with her friend, "Hah," she laughed a bit, "Well. I wont disrupt your walk any longer. Feel better Usada!" The three walked onwards until yet another person ran into them. This person daunted an olive colored hunter armor, it was slathered in blood of multiple colors. His hair split down the middle giving off an upside down V on the top of his head, the hair let off a brownish tint. His mag, which was still out hissed and shook its tadpole like tail at Tingle and Usada. He staggered over and took a note at the two girls holding hands. He let of a drunken laugh.

"Phhhhhhhffft! Izn'tdat tuuuu kut. Force joo love 'er teh girlyinthe rockchair?" Tingle scared to reply directly finally nods and replies, "Myes! I love Usada-Wada! She's like my best friend." Unfortunately for Tingle, she did not understand the context of the stagger drunk's words. Bobble, trying to keep his cool pushed the wheel chair further away, ignoring the drunk.

"Lesbos! Fucking Lesbos!!! Disgusting!!!" His voice slurred louder as he tries to follow the trio. The scared Foneweral clings onto Usada's arm in fear. She didn't understand the drunks words, but the words themselves scared her senseless.

"Bwahaha, I oughta usetheselesbo to et entertainment!" That was the last straw for Bobble. He delivered a strong sharp punch right into the drunk, slamming him to the floor in a crumpled pile.

"LISTEN YOU LIL. . . "Bobble lost the will to curse to the mangled slop. He promptly pushed the cart on further until finally he arrived to the hospital. The nurse was waiting outside for them.

"Leave me the wheel chaired one. You two can wait in the Waiting room." The two nodded and headed inside with the nurse.

The nurse pushed Usadas cart down into an unoccupied Office. She quickly shot questions at her.

"How you feeling today"  
"Eh, been better"  
"Please Answer these truthfully"  
"OK"  
"Have your scars been bleeding recently"  
"No, they seem dry... none oozed in the bath today.  
"Eaten anything"  
"No, Body wouldn't really accept food"  
"Ok... Breathing alright"  
"Hmm, I had one breathing problem, when Tingle said she was gonna bathe me." The arrived to a empty room, the nurse promptly assisted Usada and removing the giant sweater off of her. The nurse then asked Usada to perform several tests including weighting scales, reflexes, reading eye charts and many others. She was even robbed of an ounce of her blood, and a sample of urine tooken. By the end of all the testing, Usada was panting hard on her chair. The nurse promptly recorded her results.

"Usada..." the nurse spoke softly, "According to your eye exams, you should invest yourself in a pair of glasses. Also I believe you should get comfortable in your chair, your muscle strength and bones are very weak. I will have your blood and urine results as soon as possible." Usada nodded and was assisted in getting her sweater back on, then pushed back to the waiting room. The nurse hands Bobble a slip of paper.

"Those are her Optical Prescription Numbers. Give that to the glasses clerk. She'll understand." The nurse stated to Bobble. Usada looked around the hall, with a want in her eye.

"Myah, Something wrong suuu?" Tingle asks her comrade worriedly. Usada lets off a smirk smile and replies, "Uhh... eh... Do you think we could have a lil get together"  
-  
BAM! Chapter 3 Ova!

Lucky Folk will be PMed or IMed about their personalities so be ready! 


	5. Torture

Chapter 4 - Torture

The sky was bleak this morning, unlike the past few days in the city. The house was morbidly silent for a change. No signs of chaotic Tingle or Usada shouting at something or someone. Just silence, it was a unpleasent feeling.

Inside we find Tingle and Bobble with the nurse hunched over to the Usada's bed. With a clipboard and hand the nurse jotted notes as the two talked to her.

"She just stopped moving, after Tingle took her out with her friends yesterday." The nurse gave a disgusted look at Tingle, who was holding off her tears watching her fainted friend.

"I didn't know this was go-gonna happen." She stuttered, "She wanted to have fun so i took her to the mall." The nurse snaps back and interupts, "the mall? Do you think someone like Usada can deal with that much stress and chaos? You need to think before you do something! She is breathing but weakly. She could of DIED out there!" The cold words made Tingle finally break into sobbing. The nurse disgusted with herself sighs and pats the child's shoulder, "I am sorry, I must of gotten carried away... just be careful with her ok?" Tingle nodded and sniffled some more. The nurse continued, "Anyways... Usada just needs rest, i am putting you guys under house arrest until tomorrow. I dont want to hear anymore of these accidents ok?" With that the nurse walked off and left the house. The silence that followed her exit was tremendous. Neither of them would talk, just sitting, waiting for Usada to show signs of being alive. It took her a good few hours to begin to twitch.

"Usada! She's awake!" Tingle sprung from her hunched position and kept her eyes on the little lady. Usada let off a disgusted moan and slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of red burning eyes in her face.

"Holy shit!" She gasped as she sprung from her unconcious position. Tingle smiled and jittered gleefully as Usada struggles to gain recomposer.

"Good morning princess." Bobble replies snidley with a big smile on his face, "You've been sleeping for 2 days straight. I almost went and hired prince charming to kiss you." Tingle had a big look on her face as she replied, "Can i be prince charming and kissy kissy Usada?" Usada grew a wrong look and shouted at both, "GET OUTTA MAH FACE"

After Usada's bath routine and breakfest, Tingle and Usada sat in the living room. The room donned a mild sized tv, and some confortable chairs. It is not the flashiest room but they dont live in pure luxary.

"We havent had a chat like this in a while Usada su." Tingle replied calmly sipping on a glass of water. She watched as Usada fidgited in her wheel chair irritated. "Is it too tight for you su? Need me to fix it?"

"No no, i am fine." she replied quickly back. Usada was rather confused with Tingle's actions as of late. Kissy Kissy? and the bit with that one humar. It made no sense to her. Not long ago her unrequitted lover, Amigo a short fomar died recently. She didnt get the specs of what happened, since neither Bobble or MTP, amigo's assistant, wouldn't tell her and they knew that she loved him yet Amigo didnt.

"You need a drink, or some food Usada?" Tingle asked to her.  
"Nope"  
"You sure"  
"Yes. I am sure." Usada replied irritatedly. Tingle let her feet dance and tap on the end of the chair she sat on. Tingle trys to strike a conversation with Usada, "Uhhh... hear any good music lately"  
"Well, other than the bubbly music you played during my bath... but i did like that Pink Rose song." "He hee" Tingle giggled, "I knew you would. Its so you. Blooming like a rose!!" the two girls let a little laugh before something pinged into Tingle's head. "Say you remember that Amigo guy?" Usada let a gasp.  
"What do you know about him?" She was sounding furious. The force gulped in fear and replies, "Um he died in a battle against a hoard of Delbiters..."

"Oh, i see. They wont tell me a thing yet they tell you. Am i hearing this correctly"  
"What do you mean? M didnt tell you?" "No. Nobody fucking told me, it was too gruesome they told me. YET THEY TELL YOU!?" "Whats the big deal su"  
"Well it kind of is because i kinda LOVED HIM!" "Well... Amigo is gone now... maybe you should try to look for someone else"  
"HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF COPING?!" Usada shouts at the top of her lungs before coughing slightly, "He died before i got this fucking ailment, i need more than 5 days to cope with this"  
"... Don't you worry Usada.. i'll be your Amigo if you want." Tingle replies to her, imitating her best facsimilie of Amigo, "Come on Usada! Theres treasure in those mountains!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I dont need this bullshit! I am out of here!" With that, Usada wheel chairs herself out of the room, and finally to the outside. Her eyes began to tear as she wheeled herself, she wasnt moving fast but she was still moving.

"Damn Tingle... damn her to hell..." all she could say before breaking down to tears as she continued to push, her arms begun to pulsate and bruse but she didnt care. She wanted out and out she will get.

Meanwhile in a quiet cafe, Nisshoku and Photondrop chatted among themselves after a recent mission being completed.

"...and then Gallon said 'That's no Gibbles, that's my wife!' " Nisshoku finishes his joke to his partner Photondrop who chuckles out loud, until hearing a faint gasp.  
"what the hell was that?" She asks as she gets up. Concerned, Nisshoku asks, "Hey PD, you feeling alright?" again, faint breathing is heard, but it grows louder. Nisshoku notices that it was not PD who is ill, but a familiar face...PD turns as well to also notice the faint breather, "Is that Usada?" she asks squinting towards where the girl was. Nisshoku also recognizes the data as Usada as well.

"...Usada, the hell? What in the name of Golla are you doing out here!" Usada gasped for air slightly, her eyes were red from her recent crying replies, "I needed out"  
"What?" PD asked concerned.  
"You heard me... i needed out"  
"Perhaps, but you know that isn't good for your wounds... Besides, isn't the little one taking care of you?" The red Hucast says bluntly when Usada barks back, "Dont mention her name around me ok?" PD apologizes for her mistake and asks back, "so whats wrong? whats going on over there?" Usada spoke about Amigo, and how she lost him and never knew about yet Tingle did. After Nisshoku told his story of losing a love one as well she sighs and cricks her neck.

"You've got a lot on your plate, Usada. To get back on the road of the recovery, you've got to find a cure for your pain..." Nisshoku changes the subject, to avoid more talk of her again.  
"I got to find out what the hell it is first. I'll probably die before they even figure out what it is, knowing my luck." Much to Photondrop's disapproval she sighs for her upset friend. Nissh however remiained calm and replies, "I'm not talking about your scars... I'm talking about here..." he then points to Usada's heart. Usada begins to get riled up and growl incoherent words.

"Whats wrong?" PD asks worried about Usada. Usada fills her in on Tingle and her overprotectiveness and how she would follow her anywhere, even to sleep and shower.

"If you want her out of your life, just tell her straight...but living your life alone is not living at all." Nisshoku coldly replies to Usada.  
"I couldnt say that to Tingle... She'd probably cry..." Usada replies and mutters to herself.

"I see...you do care for her"  
"A child-like innocence is a rarity in these times..."

"but... " Usada replies but without any meaning of answer she returns with, "...this whole thing is driving me crazy. I can't stand her... yet i need her. And this ailness of mine only makes matters worse."

"id suggest taking a trip to Ragol but in your condition that would be bad" PhotonDrop replies to Usada.

Usada is reminded of her favorite spot. A garden deep inside the underground ruins, with lucious flowers and a towering stone oblisk. Usada sighed, "I better go back to Tingle now." Pd nodded and proceded to take Usada back home.  
"Thanks Nissh. You're a good friend." The last thing Usada said before PD takes her back.

Meanwhile back at home, Tingle was flipping out, Without Usada near by she was going ballistic, a phone rang that made her jump. "MEEP!!" She squealed as she ran to the phone. "He-hello?" she quivered. It was the doctor, Doctor Minoru. "Ah yes, Tingle i presume...This is Doctor Minoru. We got the results of Usada's tests." His voice felt saddened and stoic, Tingle twitters and replies, "Tell me tell me!"

"Well... we have figured its not battle damage that caused all this, its Viral infection. Whatever she wore injected itself into her body. Its taken so much out of her that her life force is just about gone... Her blood was dead by the time we got it. So, i dont see another few more days of this"  
-  
Uh oh! Cliffhangah. Chapter 5 - Tragidy coming soon. 


End file.
